Extremos
by VariaNoHime
Summary: Estaban construyendo un fuerte. Eso parece muy inocente, pero ellos son Vongola. No dejan nada a medias. Traducción de Extremes, de Daemon's Eyes. La historia le pertenece, la traducción es mía.
Extremos.

Estaban construyendo un fuerte. Eso parece muy inocente, pero ellos son Vongola. No dejan nada a medias.  
Esta es una traducción de Daemon's Eyes. Toda la historia le pertenece. Yo solo hice la traducción.  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

"¡Byakuran!," exclamó Tsuna, tropezándose y extinguiendo sus llamas al entrar a la oficina del líder Gesso por el ventanal que cubría desde el suelo hasta el techo. "Byakuran, por favor. Necesito ayuda."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Tal vez un poco de té de manzanilla? Te ves…" dejó la oración en el aire en lo que intentaba entender al destrozado y exhausto chico de 22 años.

La expresión que Tsuna trataba de esconder de forma tan patética rompía el corazón.

"Agotado," decidió al fin. Nadie dijo que Byakuran no tenía tacto.

"Ellos… Ellos acaban de darme la espalda. Después de todos estos años juntos…" Tsuna dejó salir una especie de risa quebrada que acabó convirtiéndose en un sollozo. "Sólo les di información para acabarme." Dijo, tambaleándose hasta el sofá y dejándose caer en él, colapsando sin dejar ningún espacio.

"Empieza por el inicio, Tsunayoshi-kun. No puedo ayudar si no sé con qué estoy ayudando." Byakuran se levantó de su silla giratoria y se sentó a la orilla del sofá cerca de la cintura de Tsuna. Se detiene allí, sin saber cómo consolar al pobre hombre.

El Décimo tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos y una voz derrotada, vacía – como si contuviera sus lágrimas.

"Hayato… Él y todos mis Guardianes… Incluso Varia." El brazo se deslizó hasta su pecho y miró a Byakuran con los ojos humedecidos. "Fue un golpe de Estado."

De todas las cosas que Tsuna pudo haber dicho, eso era lo más lejano a lo que Byakuran podía haber pensado. Parecía como si fuesen a seguir a Tsuna hasta la muerte y, seguramente, más allá de eso. Sus pensamientos debieron haberse notado en su rostro porque obtuvo una risa cínica como respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

"Lo sé," susurró Tsuna. Su mente estaba divagando, recordando.

* * *

 _"Lo lamento, Juudaime. En serio, pero así como van las cosas… No ganaremos con sus golpes descuidados."_

 _"Hayato… ¿Qué tratas de decir?"_

 _"Esto es extremadamente malo para nosotros, pero necesitamos un líder bueno, fuerte para ganar esta guerra."_

 _"Ryohei… Takeshi, hazlos entrar en razón…"_

 _"Lo siento, Tsuna."_

 _El arma apareció de repente._

* * *

"Te brindaré mis recursos y mis hombres," prometió Byakuran. Su sonrisa de siempre se había desvanecido por la seriedad del asunto.

Tsuna saltó del sofá hacia Byakuran, abrazándolo como sí quisiera sacarle la vida.

"¡Gracias! Gracias, Byakuran. Con tu ayuda sé que puedo derrotar a los Arcobaleno."

Byakuran se separó y miró a Tsuna en shock. ¿Qué?

"Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿por qué peleas contra los-?" Byakuran fue interrumpido por la silueta de Tsuna que corría hacia la puerta.

"¡Necesitaremos cada arma que haya en la base!" Gritó sobre su hombro, sin voltear.

Y Tsuna estaba fuera antes de que Byakuran pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso en su rostro. Es bueno de parte de los Guardianes hacer que Tsuna se ensucie las manos con venganza.

Esto sería interesante.

* * *

Las gruesas paredes del cuarto de entrenamiento subterráneo de Vongola absorbían el ruido en el momento en que se producía. El cuarto era tan grande como una cancha de fútbol y, hoy, las estructuras que servían de obstáculos y todo el equipo de entrenamiento habían sido retiradas.

Los Guardianes del Decimo formaban un semicírculo deforme en la esquina más alejada de la habitación en un intento de obtener privacidad.

Varia estaba en otra esquina, gruñendo entre ellos. Ellos, al principio, no se habían enterado de la decisión pero cuando lo hicieron, Tsuna ya se había ido. Si atacaban ahora o formaban su propio grupo sin nada que los cubriera, los Arcobaleno tomarían fácilmente la ventaja y los acabarían. Observaban a los debiluchos Guardianes en la otra esquina.

"¿Fue la decisión correcta?" murmuró sombríamente Lambo.

Nadie respondió, pero Hayato apartó la mirada y Chrome sujetaba su tridente con preocupación, lanzando miradas a Mukuro mientras Ken chasqueaba la lengua y Chikusa jugaba con su yoyo.

Justo entonces, se escuchó un grito de guerra.

"¡Tsuna!" gritó Takeshi, reconociendo la voz al instante.

Corrieron hacia afuera para encontrar una masacre. Los guardianes de Byakuran habían capturado a los Arcobaleno con un ataque sorpresa, haciendo llover golpes mortales con sus armas antes de dejarse caer desde los ductos de ventilación para acabar con los sobrevivientes. El mismo plan que Tsuna había sugerido antes de ser traicionado. Ahora, estaban atacando a sus presas sin piedad.

Riohey alcanzó a ver a Byakuran manteniendo abajo a Reborn, quien se retorcía para escapar.

"No hagas esto, Tsuna. No a mí." El acto de Reborn para hacer flaquear al noble corazón de Tsuna fue rechazado, pues el hombre se aceptó el arma que Byakuran sostenía para él.

"Lo siento, Reborn, pero elegiste al enemigo equivocado," le respondió Tsuna, mirando al hitman derrotado y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Reborn mira en todas direcciones, buscando ayuda, pero el resto de los Arcobaleno están muertos. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa. Tsuna levanta su arma sin dudarlo y apunta directamente al rostro de Reborn. El golpe lo mataría instantáneamente, sin dolor. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que lo ayudó a ser quien es ahora.

La almohada golpeó a Reborn con un 'puff'. Tsuna levantó la almohada y lo golpeó de nuevo. Luego, con un gesto le pidió a Byakuran ayudar al Reborn a levantarse y, luciendo tan casual como siempre, el hitman se dirigió a la esquina de los "muertos".

"Perverso," murmuró Hibari con una expresión apreciativa en su rostro.

Hubo una pausa mientras Tsuna consultaba con Byakuran sobre cómo luciría su fuerte. Pronto, ambos se voltearon hacia sus oponentes ya que Bluebell había tomado cargo en el diseño. Los Guardianes emergieron de su fuerte entonces; gruñendo, Varia también lo hizo.

"Tsuna," Hayato fue el primero en intentar. "Estábamos equivocados. ¿Podrás perdonarnos?"

"Es demasiado tarde, Hayato. Ahora somos enemigos." Tsuna parecía triste al decirlo, pero determinado al mismo tiempo.

Todos se alinearon frente a frente. Cada lado con almohadas en sus una orden silenciosa, todos se lanzaron al ataque. Era una masacre. Cuerpos caminando hacia la esquina de los muertos, gente tropezándose en almohadas…

* * *

Bel siseó de manera peligrosa al escuchar otro insulto monótono de parte de Fran y soltó sus pequeñas almohadas (las cuales arrojaba a sus oponentes) para sacar sus cuchillos. Lussuria intervino rápidamente pero Squalo ya se había emocionado y estaba agitando su almohada (larga, tamaño matrimonial) en todas direcciones. Xanxus dejó caer su almohada y sacó sus armas.

Y… El caos descendió.

Hayato puso los ojos en blanco cuando Hibari se fue tras ellos, abandonando sus armas dobles – una almohada en cada mano – para sostener sus tonfas.

De repente, escucharon un grito de Lambo. Todos giraron a tiempo para ver el resultado del ataque de Mukuro.

"¡Mukuro! ¡Traidor!" exclamó Lambo, golpeando el suelo con su pie y alcanzando una almohada para arrojársela a Mukuro, quien la esquivó y en su lugar golpeó a Torikabuto.

"Lambo, no puedes ser un zombie," le recordó Tsuna a la vaquita adolescente.

Mukuro caminó hacia Byakuran, extendió una mano mientras la sonrisa que portaba se hacía más grande. Tsuna observó con horror cuando estrecharon sus manos.

"No. ¡No puedo soportar otra traición! Byakuran, por favor."

"De cualquier manera, tú nunca ganas, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tenía grandes expectativas al escuchar que tus queridos Guardianes te habían traicionado, pero parece que sigues siendo demasiado suave." Replicó Byakuran levantando una almohada mientras el resto de las personas que siguen vivas, la mitad de Byakuran – Daisy, Kikyo, Zakuro y Torikabuto. – y todos los de Mukuro – Chrome, Ken y Chikusa. – se voltearon hacia Tsuna en sincronía.

Tsuna se quedó quieto, esperando el primer movimiento. Daisy da un paso y Tsuna le arroja una almohada, Daisy la esquiva pero Tsuna le arroja otra mientras recupera su posición. Tsuna gira y golpea a Ken en el estómago después de agacharse para esquivar lo que el "animal" le lanzó. Arrojando una almohada en dirección a Chikusa quien se movió un poco para esquivarla y dejó descubierta a Chrome. La chica no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y la almohada la golpeó suavemente. Chikusa lo entendió, el golpe no lastimó a Chrome… Iba dirigido a ella desde el principio. Un poco tarde, el chico volvió a sus sentidos, recibiendo un golpe que dejó sus anteojos chuecos.

* * *

"Oh Dios," murmuró Hayato con una mano sobre su boca, intentando no reír.

Desde el punto de vista que los espectadores tenían, el cuadro resultaba ridículamente gracioso. Todos observan a Tsuna corriendo de forma decidida, adorable cuando ponía y empujaba las almohadas en las caras de las personas para 'matarlos'.

Takeshi trataba de respirar profundo para evitar reírse o taclear a Tsuna en un abrazo por ser tan adorable.

* * *

Tsuna atacó a Mukuro moviendo salvajemente su brazo, pero él lo esquivó. La sonrisa del ilusionista desapareció en el momento en que Tsuna soltó la almohada en la mitad de su movimiento para que cayera en el fuerte que anteriormente era de los Guardianes y ahora era de Mukuro, haciendo que, almohada por almohada, la cosa colapsara. Mukuro volteó en shock para recibir una sonrisa casual.

Tsuna se arrojó hacia un lado, rodando en el suelo cuando Mukuro lo atacó. Habiendo tomado una almohada caída en el camino, se levantó y golpeó a Byakuran en la barbilla. De repente, se lanzó hacia Mukuro, arrojándolo al suelo, luego de que éste haya tirado una almohada y fallara, y aplastó una almohada en su rostro.

Solo hay silencio antes de que se dieran cuenta de que Tsuna los derrotó a todos. Eso nunca antes había pasado, ya que normalmente Tsuna muere al sacrificarse por alguien o al ser golpeado por reírse mucho. Deben haberlo molestado bastante con lo de la traición y eso… Ups.

Todos gruñen un poco pero sonríen. Todos sonríen.

Los equipos son elegidos y los fuerte reconstruidos. Aún tienen un par de horas antes de que la energía regrese. No es que Tsuna tuviera algo que ver con eso.

* * *

N/A: Solo imaginen lo grandes que sus fuertes de almohadas deben ser.


End file.
